Santa's Helper
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina has done a lot of things to help her parents' business, but dressing as an elf to assist Santa has to take the cake. At least she meets a cute guy out of the deal.


Regina walked through the doors of the office floor of Mills Department Store, not at all surprised at what a tizzy all of the staff members were in. She knew her mother, even close to the holidays she wasn't going to stop cracking the whip. While she felt for the employees that worked in the store and had to deal with the frantic customers, the ones in the office had it worse. At least the cashiers didn't have to deal with Cora breathing down their necks, she preferred to stay on the top floor of the store.

"Oh, Regina," her father ran out in front of her. He was breathing a bit heavily, his hand on his midsection. "Thank God you're here."

"I was just supposed to have lunch with Mom."

"Well, what if I told you I had an early Christmas present and could get you out of it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'd say that's not a present, it's a Christmas miracle."

He smiled brightly. "Well, as you know we have Santa meeting with kids all month long."

"Yes, I brought Henry last week."

"And normally we have an elf to assist Santa with the kids. Except the staffing agency in understaffed and our current elf won't stop sneezing. Kids getting sick because of our elves…"

"It'd be bad for business. Do you want me to find a new agency?"

"We don't have time. I was looking at this elf and I think she's about your size…"

Regina's eyes widened. "Daddy, no."

"Regina, please. You know how important all of this is for business and it's just for one day."

She looked into her father's pleading eyes and sighed. Her side of the business was advertisement, that was it. Working for her mom could be degrading as it was, but in an elf costume to boot? Truth was, if there wasn't an elf assisting Santa, it wouldn't kill the chain, but she also knew how important the traditions were to her father. Cora focused on the business, Henry Sr. was all about the aesthetic. Regina couldn't let her father down.

"Alright, fine, one day and you owe me, big time."

Henry grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you so much, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "I'll go get Lacey off the floor and you can change."

It didn't take long for Regina to change into the degrading red and green uniform. The shoes pinched her feet and her hat jingled whenever she moved. She had to wear a lot of uncomfortable things throughout the years to please her parents, but this had to be the worst.

Making her way onto the floor where they were doing the meet and greet. She looked over at the Santa, realizing that he didn't look like their average one. He wasn't at all chubby and despite the faux beard, he clearly had a young face. What stood out the most were his young, blue eyes. Regina turned to her father and harshly whispered in his ear.

"Why does our Santa Claus look my age?"

"Well, we also have a Latinx elf," Henry pointed out. She gave him another look and he sighed. "Look, most kids know that this isn't the actual Santa and an elf. These are simply his helpers that report back. Like I said, the agency is understaffed, this is who they sent today. We're strapped."

"For someone so obsessed with aesthetic…"

"Just get out there."

Regina sighed and walked in front of "Santa", helping the first kid in line over to him.

"Ho ho ho," the young Santa said, with a British accent to boot, a smile spreading across his face. "Come sit right here." He patted his lap and helped the child climb up it. "And what would you like for Christmas this year?"

The little girl didn't say anything at first, but "Santa" had a few tricks up his sleeve. He whispered into her ear and her eyes lit up. She started whispering into his own ear. He nodded, his smile widening.

"Santa can definitely manage that. Let's get a picture for your dad here."

Regina couldn't help but smile as she assisted this man with all of the children. He was good with them, very good in fact. If any of the kids were too rough, he found a way to softly redirect them. He made little jabs at Regina when she'd nearly trip over the landing. She'd roll her eyes and yet found herself smiling and giving little barbs back. None of the kids seemed perplexed by the duo, even with Santa's accent. Maybe what her dad said was true, they were aware that they were merely "helpers".

Eventually the store's assistant manager, Sabine Grenouille, came out and announced that Santa needed a "milk and cookies break". Regina followed him into the office kitchen, watching him strip off his coat. He still wore the suspender pants, over a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Regina averted her eyes, not wanting to stare much. "Santa" removed his beard as well, revealing a chiseled face all his own.

"Wow, when my dad asked me to help Santa, I wasn't expecting someone so…"

"Hot?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Young."

"I could say the same about my helper elf."

"Lacey was too sick to work, so I decided to lend a hand. Help my parents out."

"Your parents are…?"

"Cora and Henry Mills."

"Oh," he tilted his head. "So, you're like an heiress?"

She rolled her eyes yet again. "No, I actually do the advertising for the store."

"Yet you're helping me out."

"Like I said, I'm just lending a hand. The whole thing is so important to my dad. He's not a big of a perfectionist as my mom, but he gets that way around the holidays."

"I get that. I'm Robin, by the way."

He extended his hand and she shook it. "Regina." She took a sip of her water bottle. "You know, we normally get a lot of retired old men to play Santa."

"Ah, this isn't a full time gig. I'm friends with someone at the agency and they're so short staffed, I agreed to do them a favor. I actually own a farm nursery, my specialty this time of year is trees."

"Explains the biceps."

Robin chuckled. "You could say that."

"Well, we still don't have our tree. I'll have to bring my son by to pick ours out at your farm."

"I'll show you guys and your husband around."

"Not married." She flashed her bare hand. "Single mom."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Single dad."

Regina twisted the cap on her water bottle, a small smile coming across her face. Maybe she'd get more than a tree after all.


End file.
